Evangelion: Your Not Alone Any More
by meow321meow
Summary: This is my first fanfic and a short oneshot of the prelude to the 7th angel when Asuka and Shinji were sleeping together.  Note this is based on the events in the manga. Beware extreme WAFF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Evangelion: Your Not Alone Any More

**Well I've been reading Evangelion Fanfic for the better part of two years now so now I decided to go write one. Enjoy**

In a dark room deep underground inside a large pyramid, two children with the weight of the world on their young shoulders lying in their beds.

Shinji had just finished listing to Asuka's ranting about how she was conceived, her superiority and her gut-wrenching confession to him for the reason she piloted the Evangelion, It absolutely disgusted him.

_God what's up with this girl? So she's the product of an elite sperm and egg, SO WHAT. Ok Fine she a fourteen year old prodigy with a college degree with ONE HECK OF A PERSERNALLITY PROBLEM, Man I hate piloting the Eva and she does it so that she'll be happy for everyone acknowledging her, what's up with this girl , who am I to say , wish I could say better for myself. _

Shinji sobbing as he recollected his past.

_Why did you leave me, come back, where's mummy, don't leave me, come back…_Shinji hears the sound of sobbing and it wasn't from him it was the other occupant of the room.

"Mommy."

_She talks in her sleep, that's new._

"…Why did you have to die…?"

_What! Her mother's die as well, hmm guess were not so different after all. _

"Where are you please come back, where are you, come back to hold your daughter she misses you, where are you, pleases hold me…"

_I've never seen her so venerable before, she look so innocent. _

"…Please hold me…"

_I can't just… I have to do something. I won't let her go though this alone._

Shinji gets from bed looking at the form of a young lady all alone in a dark lonely world.

_She's not going to be lonely anymore. _

Shinji lying down on her bed, getting under the covers. _Well heer goes nothing_. Shinji embraces her, pulling her into him, placing his mouth to her ear whispering "am here for you."

Asuka's eyes shot up as he whispered into her ear.

"Shinji you per…"

"Asuka, your not alone anymore, am here for you when ever you need me" She began crying again till she slept in his arms.

_Guess she's a normal girl after all._

---------------

_Morning_

Asuka waking up first having felt like she had the best sleep she had in a long time.

_Who I never felt this good for a lo… hey why are they arms round my che… _

"Asuka you don't have to cry anymore at night am here you."

_Mein Gott how did he find… wait that was him last night._

"Shinji did you really mean what you said."

"Yes every word, everything" tears running down Asuka face as she heard his answer.

Shinji tightening his embrace "…I'll be there when ever you need me."

A.N: Ya I know not the most original thing out there, so should I continue or not, please review


	2. Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion only this made up story so don't sue me.

Sorry if I haven been up dating or anything lately I've been really busy with going to Uni and what not. Well this after reading some of the reviews I think my first fanfic was a dud and my second well…… I have plans for that one. Anyway a preview of something new I've been sort of been working on so enjoy.

If they happen to be any spelling or grammar mistakes well… I'll sort that out later.

Epilog

Rays of sunlight fell upon a bed where two of earth's saviors lay in each other's arms, a smile of content pasted on their faces. Most of the room was basking in the sun's life giving rays, but morning has yet to begin for the couple till the door was suddenly opened…

The man open's his eyes towards the source of the intrusion. A teenage girl was the cause of the disturbance, this only made the man smile, realizing what time the was…

_She must be hunger, its that's time in the morning, I better get..._

Shinji's train of thought was stopped when his wife pulled him closer in a tight embrace telling him to stay. He looks at his daughter who had a small fawn on her face telling him to get up; he said the only thing that he said at this time of the morning ever since his daughter could speak.

"Can you wait ten minutes Asuna, your mom is still sleeping…"

His daughter retorted to his dad's with a certain vigor and fierceness that he only thought could only be found in one other person who happens to have caught him in her arms.

_She's becoming more like her mom everyday, luckily without the depression…_

His wife began to loosen her hold on him telling to go make breakfast for their daughter who was now fuming at them for keeping her waiting. He finally got up and went straight to the kitchen looking somewhat dazed and bewildered. He walked pasted the living room which was filled with all of their memories, photos from their trip to Germany one of which had them standing in front of a rebuilt Brandenburg gate. That photo had him holding his two year old son Gesicht in his arms while Asuka had a very irritated looking Asuna in hers'. There were also photos of them in London with Big Ben behind them which were taken when Asuna was ten years old. There were also many smaller baby photos which occupied their display cabinet which also had an assortment of trophies which they have won over the years such as best guitarist in the interschool competition and best vocal for the prefecture.

He noticed that the Television was still switched on with his son sleeping under covers on the sofa bed which in itself was a normal occurrence when he was on holiday. What did catch his attention was the blue mop of blue hair next to him. At that point he remembered that last night Gesicht had asked Nodoka to sleep over. He didn't quite think that they have gotten to that kind of relationship just yet though he should have known considering how often they were together. They were apparently watching some chic flick and looking at how their bodies were positioned looks like that did more that just watch a movie, well the good thing was that he didn't see any clothing laying around so at least he knew they didn't have sex. If he was caught in a similar conundrum at his age he would probably be beet red for the rest of the day or would hide in his room drowning himself in music. He could only regret having to have a talk about the birds and the bees with them though this did make him wonder weather Asuna has a boyfriend or not.

Next to the Television was a photo of himself, Asuka, Misato, Kenji, Toji, Hikari and Kensuke at Misato's promotion to major. That memory was one of the few that he was fond of from when he was a pilot, from a time when he was still a child. He was forever fortunate that his children never had to experience the kind of things that he when though and the loneliest that both their parents had when they were growing up.

He suddenly got a rumble from his stomach telling him he ought to be some where else. The kitchen was what one would expect to find it to be, there was a fringe which was covered by a variety of notes and messages, photos and poems. There were cabinets to keep the dried foods, plates, cups and other assortments that one would find in a kitchen. The ovens and grills were neatly kept inside the walls of the kitchen. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen which had the sink and a workbench where he would do the cutting and chopping. The only oddity was the large number of plastic bags that were laying on the floor. Those were filled with plastic cups and plates with their complimentary spoon and forks. There were packets of Mars bars, Kit-Kats, Cloud 9s, Pocky and a wide assortment of potato chips in them as well. This was to celebrate Asuna's sixteen's birthday as well as twenty five years since the third impact. He was inviting everyone from Nerv and all his friends from school. This was easier said that done since most of them were scattered all across the country and a couple of them were overseas. Of course in this modern age one could cross the Atlantic in under thirty minutes and traverse the whole of Japan in under one hour by bullet train. Fortunately enough the anniversary of the third impact was made into a public holiday. The nature of how one should commemorate such an event has been fiercely disputed. The question was whether or not people should be mourning for the dead and the people, who have yet to return or to have a large public celebration to celebrate the very fact that they were alive and that they did survived two of the greatest catastrophes in human history. He cared little for such trivial matters and had resigned himself to have his daughter's birthday with everybody else he knew from before the third impact. Right now however Shinji had a more pressing issue to settle which was preparing breakfast for his household.

……………..

Gesicht woke up with the most wonderful feeling in the world. He could smell lavender in the air while in an embrace with the one person he cared most in the world. He opens his eye to gaze upon her sleeping form in his arms. He dare not speak to awaken her, continuing to be in each other warm embrace till he heard a giggle from her.

"Good morning beautiful" as Gesicht positioned his face rights next to hers preparing for a morning surprise. Nodaka opens her eyes to the boy who took her heart away, a smile on his face as they both tilled their heads to give each other a morning kiss. This would have continued till a certain red head popped up.

"So what are you doing now my hentai baka brother, am sure that some people would love the see this" Asuna commented while taking a photo shot with her phone, a smile of victory on her face half expecting his brother and his girlfriend to run to his room with there tail between their tail only to be struck down by his reply.

"Enjoying my Sunday morning what else could it be I wonder… " He then proceeded to give his girlfriend another kiss. He could only imaging what kind of face his sister was making.

"… You know you could give just copies of the photos, I just can't wait to show that your brother's mine..." This only made Gesicht want to kiss her even more just enjoying the trill of it.

"AM GONA KILL YOU TWO!" Asuna lunges at them with eyes that one would find in a lioness. She was not one that would not resort to violence to get her way. Gesicht expected this much of a response from her and was prepared to use his trump card against her.

"…well in that case I'll just have to tell her abou..." Asuna stopped him before he could finish the sentence by turning beet red and running off to her room. This was one of the few things that could get her to leave him alone though unknown to her most everybody knew about it. The couple was now unfortunately simply no longer in to mood to fall back to sleep and decided on the next best thing, Sunday morning cartoons in bed while cuddling up next to each other.

……………

The family was having their Sunday breakfast which was an odd assortment of different cuisines from two different culinary cultures. There were large Bratwursts and Sauerkraut on three of the plates and ramen the two remaining ones. They were sited at the dinner table; on one side were the parents and the other their children with Nodoka, all three of whom bore a striking resemblance to their parents. Their first born, Asuna at sixteen was practically a carbon copy of her mother especially in terms of her fiery personality, looks, intelligence and love for German food. Her brother Gesicht likewise resembled his dad at fourteen but thankfully acted nothing like him. He was brimming of self confidence, optimism, played the electric guitar, extroverted to the extreme and now even had his cute girlfriend right next to him. The only thing that was similar was that he still ate Japanese food even that he had bits and pieces of Bratwursts and Sauerkraut in his ramen. Nodaka was in everyway looked like her mother. She had inherited her unusual hair colour though her skin colour was more natural though it was paler that the general Japanese population. Besides her looks she was nothing like ether one of her parents, she loved the taste of meat which she shown by wolfing down another sausage. This would have made her both her parents fright when every time they see her eating in. She hated being alone and was considered the best looking girl in her class who now incidentally was sitting next to the most desirable boy.


End file.
